Taisa Amagiri
is a ninja from Yumegakure's Amagiri clan and the son of Gensui Amagiri that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. Personality A loyal and proud shinobi of Yumegakure, Taisa was dedicated to avenging his comrades after the attack of the Fake-Nine-tails and supposed death of his father. He is headstrong and confident, shown by his willingness to rush into battle alone, and is also a highly skilled shinobi for his age, as he is able to use advanced techniques. Taisa was good friends with both Yomito Hirasaka and Ryuka Tenrō. There seems to be no mention of his mother or any other family. Aside from his feelings towards his comrades and family, Taisa was shown having a certain territorial streak, refusing defeat in the Forest of Mythic Beasts, referring to it as his "garden". Appearance Taisa is a young boy with short brown hair and several pinkish-red markings on his face. He is dressed in a samurai-like getup of the same colour as his markings and some purple and white. He has two purple shoulder-guards that echo those worn by other Amagiri. He wears loose, dark grey pants with some yellow on the left leg tucked in bandages wrapped around his lower legs and wears the unique sandals of the Amagiri. On his head he wears a loose, dark grey cap on which there is a golden, crescent moon-like ornament. Abilities Taisa's techniques mostly revolved around poisons, seen with his use of Poison Mist. He is also fairly skilled in taijutsu. He possibly used the Summoning Technique to summon insects, giving him a slight similarity to members of Aburame clan, though his insects would be much larger. The insects also had the ability to burst out poison upon defeat, requiring enemies to attack from a distance to avoid being poisoned. Like his comrades Yomito and Ryuka, Taisa used a powerful combat Transformation Technique to turn into an armoured beetle similar to a kabutomushi. While in this form, he is immune to normal attacks except for his stomach (underside), he is also capable of using a lightning atack in this form. The player must attack him to "make him angry", at which point he will do a charge attack and flip over, allowing his vulnerable underside to be damaged. Plot Overview He first appears in the game after Naruto defeats Yomito. While Yomito wishes to stay and fight, Taisa objects, asking Yomito to leave and avoid death. Taisa then retreats to the Forest of Mythic Beasts, beckoning Naruto and his team to follow and fight. Later, when Naruto discovers that Gensui is in fact alive, Taisa (along with Yomito and Ryuka) refuses to believe him. When Gensui reveals himself, he orders Taisa to kill the injured Yomito and Ryuka, and join him in his plan to re-establish the Amagiri clan. Taisa objects, saying that he cannot kill his "precious friends". Gensui then rejects his son, stating that he now "has no use" for Taisa, and uses Tailed Beast Replication to turn him into a false Two-Tails. After Naruto defeats him, Taisa returns to his original form. After Gensui merges with the Three-Headed Guardian Beast, Taisa tries one more time to appeal to him. The beast tries to kill Taisa, but Naruto saves him. Taisa then reluctantly trusts Naruto to defeat his father "for the sake of the village." After the beast is defeated and Gensui is returned to his original form, Taisa leans over his injured father, where the Tenrō and Amagiri clans agree to work together for the sake of the village. Trivia * During the cut-scenes, he is shown to be shorter than other characters, consistent with his age. His in-game model, however, is roughly the same height as Naruto. * Gensui emphasises the hardships that the Amagiri clan had to endure, being outcast from the village. Taisa, however, seems to be an equal member and is not shown as being outcast or oppressed in any way.